1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to the field of wheelchairs and more particularly to a kit which allows an unadjustable straight backed wheelchair, such as a folding wheelchair, to be converted into unadjustable back wheelchair, wherein the back of the wheelchair can be positioned along a continuum between a fully reclined position and an upright position. Thus converted, the adjustable back wheelchair can readily be used to gradually transition a bed ridden patient from the supine position, to a more upright sitting position. Preferably, the back portion of the kit is shaped to perform corrective thoracic-lumbar-sacral corrective orthosis, for controlling and correcting unhealthy postural curvature and deformities of the spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various reclining back wheelchairs are available. One such chair is the BCW recliner chair, offered by Wheelchair Institute of Kansas, of 910 Main Street, LaCrosse, Kans. 67548. Unfortunately, the available reclining chairs are heavy, bulky and very costly when compared to non-reclining wheelchairs.
In contrast, however, most patients have access to or own regular folding or non-folding wheelchairs which are relatively inexpensive. Few prior art wheelchairs provide the patient with adequate back support. Most prior art wheelchairs have pliable backs which allow the patient's back to bend and arch further out of correct alignment, thus causing discomfort or pain to the patient. This problem is acute for patients seated in foldable wheelchair with flexible backs and seats, which tend to hammock. Moreover, presently available reclining back wheelchairs are not TLSO devices, and none provide the restoring support of TLSO device.
There accordingly remains a need for a kit which can be used to convert a non-reclining straight back wheelchair into a reclining wheelchair.